


A darkness inside

by Gentlemanjacker



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Control, Dark, Dominance, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gentleman Jack - Freeform, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hook-Up, Inner Demons, Lost Love, Submission, dominant Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentlemanjacker/pseuds/Gentlemanjacker
Summary: Anne is hurting badly in the wake of her separation with Miss Walker. She is on a downward spiral and has found a stranger for the night. She hopes that she will be able to distract her from the pain she feels. Yet, her demons are coming out and this girl has no idea what is in store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cause of inspiration for this fanfic were scenes where Anne's face is hard and her demeanor tough. Even in those pained and strong moments she is inexplicably sexy. So essentially this happened.  
> This is my exploration of the darker side of Anne.

"Undress," Anne said in a hard voice. She knew she sounded cold and could feel the darkness inside of her coming out. She held a crystal glass filled with brandy, and swirled it slowly, taking in the fruity scent. Bringing it to her lips, she tasted a dark sweet burn on the back of her tongue. She sat in a smooth wooden chair, the cushion soft beneath her. Yet she knew that she was not soft tonight and she knew that this girl would be taking the brunt of it.

A pale young woman stood before her, trembling slightly. Anne knew how she looked, dark and imposing in buttoned black. She knew how this girl was afraid of and yet craved what she could give her. She found that she did not care. She needed a distraction tonight and this fresh young flesh would provide it. Yet, Anne would not make it easy for her. No, she thought, she would make this one shiver and beg. This is what this girl thought she wanted, an exotic older woman to come sweep her off her feet into a night of forbidden bliss. And how many times had she wanted this in return, to take some nubile flesh and mould it into a shuddering mess. Again, she thought, tonight was different. She wanted to break something or someone. The brandy burned sweet and she poured herself another glass. Anne knew the alcohol would bring out her demons and burn other memories away, old memories of a sweet golden haired one. She felt a distant pain spread inside of her at the thought and refocused on the frozen girl before her.

Locking eyes with the stranger she said, "I told you to undress." She looked away with a frown. "Now." The imperative was plain, she would not take no for an answer. In reply, the girl visibly shuddered and began to remove her small dress. Anne leaned back in her chair and watched with the dark eyes of a predator. She would not deviate from this course, she thought wistfully. She felt the resolve tighten her hand on the hard crystal and she took another drink. This girl was pathetic, she thought, watching her attempt to conceal her small breasts and thicket of hair below. She was truly nude now and Anne felt power rise in her. This girl is mine.

She swiftly rose from the chair, carelessly setting the glass down and continued to watch the one before her. This girl would not meet her eyes and she saw muscles tremble in her legs. She was a thin thing, pale with light brown hair on top and down below. However, Anne thought, she was not bad to look upon and was clean. She always made sure they were clean before she took them home. She did not tolerate those things, especially with these disposable ones. Her brow furrowed and she slowly moved forward.

Reaching out she pulled the girl's arms away from her body, revealing two hard pink nipples on small breasts. She could feel her hot skin on her hands and moved up closer until their faces were practically touching. She loved moving into personal space and usually reserved it for men who challenged her. She found that she thoroughly enjoyed it in this context, with all power conferred to her. She was still dressed and stood taller than this one. She looked down into the dark brown (not blue) eyes and watched her flinch away, trying to move back. She knew she was breaking all usual courtesy right now. Anne thought she might have scared this girl too. Yet, she did not care much. To be true she did not care much about anything anymore since losing... She would not even think of her name. She could feel the gaping hole in her heart yearning to be open and quickly closed it. The alcohol helped with the job and she refocused on the girl.

 "Do not cover yourself," she said with an edge to her voice. The girl cringed at the tone and looked down. A sudden burst of anger flared in her and she took hold of that sharp chin (not soft and round) and held her jaw hard, pulling her gaze up to meet hers. She felt her lips twist with the rage that was burning just behind her skin. She thought she might lose it then, cast this one away and spend the night in drunken anger. However, she found she was able to calm herself enough to gain composure. Anne then took the girls mouth and forced it on hers, feeling something in her fly away. She kissed the girl hard, pulling the thin body against hers. Anne could feel the inexperience and unfamiliarity of the kiss but moved past it, taking what she wanted. She did not care that the girl gasped and cried out. She did not care that this was a person with feelings. Anne was dead inside right now, or wanted to be, and she would take this girl with her to that dark cold place. She had paid had she not? She had paid repeatedly while throwing money, time, and attention on these ones. She deserved some relief for once. She deserved something to show from it. Anne felt determined to exact that price tonight on this unfortunate one.

With a hard movement, she thrust the girl back from her, watching her stumble and fall against the side of the bed. She wiped off her mouth with the back of her sleeve and slowly looked at the pathetic form. "Get on the bed," she said apathetically, undoing her vest and collar. She saw the girl obey out of the corner of her eye. She did not deign to speak to her other than in command. Anne would not treat her like an equal. She was less than that to her, almost a servant to her desires. Anne removed her skirt and pulled her boots off, casting them aside. She stood before this one in buttoned breeches and a loose cotton shirt, her vest open at her waist. She saw the dark eyes look at her and then quickly away. Another flood of anger rose in Anne and she knew what she wanted to do. With a loud scraping, she pulled the chair up the end of the bed, lounging forward in it. She watched as the girl crossed her legs to hide her sex and could see she wanted to clutch her breasts. Anne leaned forward, her arms on the edge of the bed, and said in a stern voice, "Open your legs."

The command had its affect. The youth jerked in surprise and after a pause slightly moved her legs out straight before her. Anne knew she was pushing boundaries and relished the other's discomfort. She felt it resonate with the pain in herself. She pushed those thoughts away and with a sneer said, "No. Spread them open. I want to see you."

A dark flush was spreading on her cheeks, even visible in the candlelight, as she slowly opened her thighs. Anne saw a small dark nest of hair and a pair of dark lips peaking out. During her many experiences, she had explored the intimate parts of women and knew each was slightly different in shape but not design. Sitting back with a small smile, she gave the command, "Now, spread yourself open." She knew the girl had never done this before and could tell that she was in uncharted waters. Anne wondered if she would obey this obscene request, no, command, and was thrilled to see the girl slide a hand down to rest on her sex. She smiled again, and continued, "Yes, like that. Take your fingers and open yourself so I can see."

The girl would not meet her eyes but instead looked away as she complied. Her fingers parted her nether lips and Anne saw glistening darkness inside of her. She felt a thrill of pleasure at the perversity of this. She had taken a fine-dressed and courteous woman and caused her to spread herself like a dockside whore. Wickedness was inside of her tonight. Anne knew that this darkness only came occasionally but was familiar with it nonetheless. She would have her money's worth tonight.


	2. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Lister continues her torment of this young, lithe stranger. She has no patience for pretty little things tonight...

Anne's brow was furrowed and a look of dark brooding overcame her features. The girl still laid supine, fingers revealing her dark entrance. Anne chose not to look but instead leaned back and sighed loudly. "You bore me," she said carelessly, rising from the chair and moving back to her glass. She had another sip and heard a soft noise from the bed. Was it a sob, she thought. Her face hardened and she looked at the dark haired girl, noticing she had removed her hand from her intimate place. Another sound made its way across the room and Anne straightened, slamming the glass down on the table. She saw the girl jump at the noise and she strode over to the bed, a dark fury brewing inside of her. She leaned on the edge and grabbed the sharp face again, feeling the wetness of tears on her fingers. She released her grip, and wiped her hand down the cover in disgust.

 "Do not cry." The words were cold as winter and she saw the girl swallow in an attempt to quell her tears. Anne stood next to the bed, her eyes raking the naked form laid out before her. The girl was blushing but she did not try to hide herself this time. Anne turned away, still leaning back on the mattress.

"You do not please me," the words came hard, even to her own ears. She also knew them for a lie. She was not entirely displeased with this display, but she did not want this girl to know it.

"Please," the word was soft and pleading. "Please Miss..." Anne looked down and closed her hand tightly, letting silence take her for a few moments. The gaping black maw of eternity stared behind her closed eyes and she turned back to the girl splayed on the bed. She leaned in close; her features chiseled in stone, and said in a voice like winter, "What?"

The word struck like a blow and the girl cringed away, wet tracks leaking from her dark eyes. Anne closed her own and sighed softly. She opened them slowly and met that wet gaze. "What did you think this would be, mhm?" She gestured around the fine room. "Did you think I would take you here and make you my own?" Her voice was rising slightly with each sentence and she could feel the rage return. "Did you expect some special event where our souls connect and we become one?"

The girl sobbed in reply and Anne said, louder and harsher this time, "Do not cry." She brought her hand down on the bed and the girl truly jumped then, curling up in a defensive pose. Anne stopped herself, breathing heavily. She looked away but refused to feel the shame that threatened her. She would not feel for this insignificant one, she thought. Her feelings were all burned away and she felt hollow. She had almost decided to stop this whole charade when the girl spoke again in almost a whisper. "How can I please you?"

Anne looked up at the ceiling, the candlelight burning in her eyes and said simply, "You cannot." She turned to the girl again, seeing her words take effect. Yet, instead of continuing to cry, she saw the girl staring back with an edge of defiance. Anne wondered at this unexpected reaction and watched her eyes. The girl continued, boldly. "Please let me try."

Neither moved for a long time and silence permeated the space between them. Anne's eyes were unfocused and she watched a candle flicker in a small breeze from nowhere. She knew the darkness was there, waiting to consume her. She felt its touch through the alcohol that burned within her. Not tonight, she decided, and with sudden abandon, she climbed onto the bed and on top of the girl. She saw shock at her fluid movement and again took hold of the small face, brutally kissing her darkened lips. She felt the girl shudder and press herself against her while she thrust her tongue hard into that tiny mouth. Teeth grazed her lips and she broke the kiss, running her tongue up the soft skin of a cheek, capturing the salty tears there.

The girl made an audible gasp and Anne felt something in her break away. Carried away on black currents now, she let her fingers dig into the fragile flesh hard enough to bruise. She felt all the tension inside of her mount up and rear its head. With a grimace, she slapped that blushing cheek hard, feeling the sting of it on her hand. The girl cried out and Anne saw a new trickle of tears start. She leaned down once more, sucking and biting at her lips, tasting the ocean. She did not know what she was doing, was blind to the insanity of this moment. She had crossed more lines than before but she would not stop. Pausing, she laid a tender kiss on the reddened cheek, the one she struck, and saw the girl staring at her, fear and a shimmer of desire present in those unfamiliar features. This girl had welcomed the blackness that surrounded her and a shiver ran through Anne at this admission, part desire and part horror.

Casting aside all guilt or shame she gave herself into the pain, letting the anger surge up inside. She was going to escape in this flesh tonight and let it cover her skin until she forgot that other one. With a brutal fury, she threw the girls legs apart. Positioning herself between them, she took a dark nipple in her mouth and bit down savagely, causing the girl to cry out. She pinched her lips down below and roughly slid her hand through the fold. The girl cried out at the touch and sensation, going rigid with great breaths. Anne felt her wetness and knew this was what she wanted, whether she could voice it or not. She then lay down between those thin legs and sucked at her neck, leaving a dark red bruise. The girl reacted, sobbing in pain and pleasure.

Swiftly, Anne reached up and took that face once more, letting her fingers dig into the fine jaw. She leaned in close, eyes black, and said softly, "I am going to fuck you now." The eyes widened in response and she continued harshly, "Yes. I am going to take you and I will not stop until I am finished. Do you understand?" The girl nodded shakily in response and Anne flicked her tongue over the other's bruised lips.

She released the girls face and with one complete motion, impaled her with two fingers. She cried out then, going rigid and Anne felt tight oppressive heat on her fingers as she forced them into the resisting flesh repeatedly. The girl moaned and bucked, with new tears replacing old ones. Anne used her strength to dominate this girl, to completely take her as her own. She cruelly ravaged her body with her lips and tongue, leaving marks, as she thrust herself in and out of inside her. She knew it must hurt but she did not care. Her feelings were guiding her hands and she was consuming this girl from the inside out. She drank in the other's discomfort and her pleasure at the pain. Her own darkness crooned inside of her and she fed it on the slick red dance of desire. The girl was flushed, all pain forgotten as she gave into the thrusting invasion. Anne saw her breathing grow ragged and her chest swell with it. She knew that she was riding this wave with her and she suddenly did not want to complete it. Instead she quickly pulled her fingers out and saw the other deflate, making a sharp noise at the sudden departure.

Anne saw those small dark eyes watching her again, as she sat, her fingers wet in the cool air. She gave no explanation but moved off the bed and left the girl there, open and exposed as she made her way to the table. A thought had just occurred to her and she meant to complete it. With a small smile, she took hold of an unlit tapered candle, turning back toward the bed. She pulled it free, savoring the feel of the silky wax on her palm. The girl's eyes were open wide now, her mouth parted in curiosity and maybe even fear.

"I would like to try something," Anne said in a firm deep voice. She climbed on the bed and again positioned herself between her legs. "I think you might like it," she said, raking her nails down a small white thigh. The girl tried to ask a question but Anne stopped her. "No," she said in a commanding tone. "Do not speak." She looked down at the girl's dark wet sex and said, "Spread your legs." The girl swallowed and complied, opening them up once more. Anne took the tapered end of the candle and moved it down to where her opening lay, dark and glistening. "Yes," she murmured softly, wickedness inside of her, as she pressed the cold wax to the hot flesh.

"What," the girl started and Anne covered her mouth with her hand, giving her a hard look. The lips were soft against her palm and she held tightly, feeling hot breath move over her fingers. Looking down she grasped the object and pushed it against the girl's slick flesh. She felt the vibration of a moan as the taper slid inside. She stared into those small eyes and saw them roll back as she pushed the candle as deep as it could go. Then she stopped, letting it sit inside of her. She held it there, not allowing the tightness within to push it out. Then she took one hand and began to stroke her clit roughly, savoring the violent motions of the girl at this touch. Again, the small body writhed and bucked; the object deep inside of her until Anne stopped all movement and withdrew, denying her release once more. She heard a cry and saw the shine of tears once more. "No, no." She said softly. "This will not be that easy."


End file.
